The Turk Called Cloudia
by Naoko.Namikaze
Summary: This is the longer story to 'The Turk Test' Fem!Cloud. AU  Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Pairing finally decided...
1. Prologue: Age 1215

The Turk Called Cloudia

Prologue – Age 12 – 15

Cloudia Strife had always been an odd child. Her blonde hair and blue eyes stood out amongst the darker Nibelheim villagers. Even her mother had dark hair and eyes, although she wasn't originally from the small mountain village.

She understood this though and her mother was proud of her. Especially when Cloudia decided to learn to fight so she could protect her mother. One winter a few years back a SOLDIER had gotten stuck in the village. It took some convincing but Cloudia was soon learning how to wield a sword.

Before the SOLDIER left he gave her a present and made her promise to master it. And to show him her skills when they next met. His present... a Buster Blade that was almost taller than she was. The other village children laughed at this, all swearing she would never amount to anything with her new oversized "toy". He just smiled as he ruffled her blonde curls, whispering one last piece of advice before he left the village.

Three years later and Cloudia will now only answer to 'Cloud' and has mastered her chosen weapons. She kneels to say goodbye to her mother for possibly the last time before setting out on her journey to show the SOLDIER she had met her progress.

His last words to her echoing as she left the village.

"_Just be sure to protect your honour..."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Virtual cookie to however can guess the identity of the SOLDIER she met... even though I guss it is pretty obvious... ^_^<em>


	2. One: Age 15

The Turk Called Cloudia

AN: /blah/ = thoughts/inner monologue

*blah* = PHS conversation

One – Age 15

Cloudia Strife sighed as she sat in the bar of the North Corel Inn. She had been walking for days, hunting along the way. As it was she had already amassed a rather large supply of fangs form the Nibelwolves she had slain along with their furs. /Now if only someone would buy them from me, and at a fair price./

"Hey kid, I heard you have some furs to sell. What creature and what condition?"

She turned to see a merchant standing behind her. "Good to excellent condition and Nibelwolf. I have ten of them and their fangs as well."

The merchant smirked at the thought of the easy deal he could get off this country hick then he saw the sword sitting beside her and the gun holstered at her hip. "Where are the furs? I wish to look at them before deciding." He sneered down at the girl.

"Follow me then, the furs are in my room." She stood and picked up her sword, easily swinging it onto her back. "Besides I know how much these furs are worth so don't even think about trying to cheat me."

* * *

><p>Angeal Hewley sighed as he watched his latest student struggle to stand still. "Zack! Fidgeting will not help you pass the evaluations."<p>

Zackary Fair sighed but stilled his nervous movements. "Ok Angeal, but you need to distract me. Tell me about what happened to your sword. I never saw you use it and then you return from being AWOL without it."

"Fine, but it goes no further." Angeal said as he pulled out the nearest chair. "It all happened three years ago..."

~*FLASHBACK START*~

Angeal sighed in relief as he wandered into a small mountain village and headed straight for the Inn. He was disappointed to learn that there were no spare rooms at that time. He left the building in tome to see a small girl get pushed over by a group of bigger boys.

"Hey stop it. Leave her alone." He growled causing the boys to jump. "Get away from here."

The boys ran off as Angeal knelt beside the girl. "Hey are you ok, little one?"

The little blonde nodded as she stood up. "I am fine, I just need to get home now. If you will excuse me."

Angeal smiled as he stood as well. "Well miss, do you know if anyone is taking in boarders for the winter?"

She shook her head before gathering her bag. "I do not know but maybe my mother will. If you would follow me, I will ask her for you."

Angeal just nodded as he followed the odd girl out of town. His face darkened as he saw how the villagers treated the girl he was following.

He smiled when he saw the house he had been led to. While it was a fair distance from the rest of the village, it was rather gorgeous. It had white walls and a blue tiled roof and matching front door. It was a two story building like the others but it seemed more welcoming.

Angeal waited outside until the little girl came back out this time with her mother. "I'm sorry for bothering you like this but it seems I need somewhere to stay for the winter. Your daughter said you may know of a family with a spare room to let?"

The older woman looked him over carefully. "I am Clara Strife, you can stay here. But you must help with the chores."

~*FLASHBACK END*~

"... and after I saw how the other villagers treated the two of them, I decided to train the girl to use a sword." Angeal said softly.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to your sword Angeal." Zack complained as he stared at the older man.

"I left it with her so she could protect both her honor and that of her mother." Angeal said sadly. "I couldn't stay there because of the war so I did the next best thing. I gave her a way to protect herself."

* * *

><p>Cloudia sighed as she walked beside the merchant caravan she was hired to guard. It was boring and the caravan leader wouldn't let her hunt anything. She was lucky she was the only one who could lift her sword or that would have been taken away as well.<p>

She glared at the caravan leader knowing she wouldn't be continuing on after the next village, she would rather walk alone then be treated like a little kid.

A week later they had finally reached Costa del Sol. Cloudia sighed happily as she waited for the caravan leader to pay her. /Now to find a way to Midgar so I can find Sensei.../ She looked over at the caravan leader. "Hey where's my money?"

The older man smirked at her. "You're underage so I can't pay you. So what are you going to do about that?"

Cloudia just sighed before heading back over to the caravan and removed the furs and fangs she had collected. "Fine, I guess I'll be leaving then." She turned and walked off.

The caravan leader ran over to one of the guards and tried to report her for stealing.

"Forget it, I saw the entire thing. Besides it is obvious that they belonged to him." The guard said with a smirk. "Don't bother us if you don't want to follow through with an agreement."

The caravan leader just glared as he watched Cloudia walk away with a fortune.

* * *

><p>Genesis Rhapsodos sighed as he sat at the bar of Costa del Sol's largest Inn. Why the hell did I get assigned here? So I tormented Sephiroth a little, what's so unusual about that?/ He threw back the last of his whiskey before standing and staggering (slightly mind you) to the door.

He crashed into someone as he left the building. As he helped the person up he caught sight of their weapon, a Buster Blade that seemed vaguely familiar to him. "Sorry about that..." He frowned as the kid jus brushed past, basically ignoring him.

Genesis followed the blonde back into the Inn only to see the Innkeeper turn the kid down. /Where's his parents? Surely they haven't let him go off on his own.../ He followed the younger boy back out into the sunlight of Costa del Sol.

"Damn, now what am I supposed to do? There is not another passenger transport to Junon for five days... at least it is warm enough that I can camp out here." The boy said as he ran a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Hey I have a spare bed in my room, if you don't mind sharing." Genesis offered as he leant on the wall near the blonde.

* * *

><p>Cloudia jumped as someone offered her a room. "Why would you offer me a place to stay? You do not know me from a bar of soap."<p>

"I don't know...it just seems like the right thing to do." The redhead said as he half slumped against the wall. "I have never done anything like this before..."

Cloudia sighed as she watched the odd person before her. "I guess I could stay until the ferry comes back... but I will help pay... if I can ever sell these stupid things." She said looking at her pile of furs. "I should have sold them in the mountains and not waited until I got here..."

The redhead frowned as he watched Cloudia gather her belongings. "So do you have a name or something? I am Genesis... Rhapsodos..."

"Cloud... Cloud Strife."

* * *

><p>The next five days passed rather quickly, Cloudia ended up selling all but two of her furs and half the fangs. She sighed as she gathered the last of her things before leaving a note for her roommate Genesis to find.<p>

She took one last look around the room before she left to catch the boat to Junon.

* * *

><p>Genesis frowned as he read the note he found laying on his bed.<p>

'_Thank you for allowing me to stay._

_ Cloud.'_

/So he left... I wonder if I'll ever see him again.../ Genesis sighed as he flopped onto the bed. /He never told me where he got his sword either.../

Genesis jumped as his PHS rang. "What?"

*Don't sound so happy.*

"Angeal, what's happening? Do you have any news on the fighting?" Genesis asked as he laid back on the bed.

*You need to get ready to leave. Sephiroth and I are coming to get you.*

"Alright, how long until you get here?" Genesis sat up looking around the room.

*We're getting on the chopper now. So start packing.*

Genesis sighed as he ended the call and stood to pack.

* * *

><p>Cloudia groaned as she sat in the corner of the boat. I hate boats, I wish there was some other way I could have gone to Junon... I never knew I had motion sickness./ She shut her eyes as the boat rocked as it sailed across the sea. /Damn, hopefully I'll still be alive when I get there.../

* * *

><p>AN: There is a poll on my profile page. Who do you want Cloudia to end up with? The two most popular choices will be selected to go into a second poll in a few weeks time. Please vote as soon as possible. v (^_^) v PM or review with your choice for Other. (^_~)<p> 


	3. Two: Age 15 16

The Turk Called Cloudia

AN: /blah/ = thoughts/inner monologue

*blah* = PHS conversation

* * *

><p>Two – Age 15 – 16<p>

Cloudia Strife sighed as she stood on the dock staring out at the sprawling town of Junon. /How the hell am I supposed to find the way to the recruitment centre in this mess?/ She shouldered her belongings and headed into the mess.

She groaned when she finally found the correct building after almost three hours of searching. She had been propositioned ten times and had had to defend herself multiple times. She opened the door and walked into controlled chaos.

* * *

><p>Angeal Hewley groaned as he watched his student, Zack Fair, bounce around his office. He glared at the pile of papers that had been abandoned on his desk while he had been away retrieving Genesis.<p>

"Zack can you please sit still... or better yet, leave so I can finish my work in peace." Angeal finally snapped as Zack paused wide eyed. "Go bother someone else, I don't have any time for you today."

Zack nodded as he scrambled out of the office. /Maybe I'll go and see when the new recruits are arriving./ He grinned and rushed downstairs to bother Lazard Deusericus.

* * *

><p>Cloudia managed to sign up alright but she was a little pissed that she had to train to be a SOLDIER before she could become a Turk. And the fact that the only transport to Midgar was by truck. Her motion sickness had returned with a vengeance.<p>

* * *

><p>Reno Sinclair sighed as he rubbed the blonde's back yet again. Damn, poor kid. But am I ever glad I don't have motion sickness.../ He looked up and grinned as they passed through the gates to Midgar. "Hey blondie, we're nearly there. Just hold on a bit longer yo."

The blonde glanced up at him. "I am Cloud... and do not patronize me..." Cloud retched as the truck lurched to a sudden stop. "Fuck me!"

Reno just grinned as he pulled the blonde to his feet. "Never mind, yo. We're here.'

* * *

><p>Zack grinned as he watched the new victims... err, recruits ran under the watchful eye of Captain Dugery. This time it was swordplay and he had his eye on the kid with brilliant yellow spikes. The way he swings his sword is very familiar... and odd as if he is used to a bigger weapon.../

"First Class Fair, what are you doing here?"

Zack jumped as he heard Dugery address him. "I was just watching to see if there was anyone with extraordinary skills, Captain. Spiky over there caught my eye."

Dugery turned to watch 'Spiky'. "I see what you mean. He is extraordinarily pathetic with a blade." Dugery sighed. "I don't know what to do with him..."

Zack watched the blonde a little longer before nodding to himself. "I'll train him. I'm stuck here at the moment anyway so why not."

"Whatever Fair. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Cloudia groaned as she collapsed into her bunk. Reno smirked at her before climbing into his bed. "You are evil, Reno. I cannot believe you talked me into trying that crazy shit you do."<p>

"It ain't crazy, yo." Reno grinned at the ceiling. "It's called 'Parkour' and its good for keeping you in shape yo."

"It is still evil... but I can see where it would help me..." Cloudia sighed, shutting her eyes. "Why did you sign up Reno? This does not seem like your ideal job."

"Need the money, yo." Reno said softly. "I gotta send it back home for my family. What about you, yo?"

Cloudia frowned as she considered her words. "I did not want this. I want to be a Turk. But I had to sign up for this first."

Reno waited for more and grinned when Cloudia remained silent. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Angeal was sitting with Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth when Zack had walked back into the office. Zack's expression worried the three of them as it seemed his smile was fake.<p>

"Zack..." Angeal started to apologize but Zack just held up a hand.

"Don't worry about me bothering you. I just needed to inform you that I'll be busy for some time." Zack said calmly. "I have been given an assignment and won't have much spare time anymore."

"What about sparring?" Angeal said softly.

"I won't have time for it in the near future. I'll call you when I have some more free time." Zack said as he glanced at his watch. "I need to go. I'll see you around Angeal."

Angeal stared in shock as a subdued Zack left the room only to pause at the door.

"Did you terrify another secretary?" Zack asked as he stared the new girl sitting at the front desk. "Whatever I'm late as it is..."

Genesis and Sephiroth exchanged looks of worried confusion.

"Angeal are you alright?" Genesis asked softly. "I'm sure Zack will be back soon and be equally annoying."

Sephiroth just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after meeting her new trainer, Cloudia was ready to kill him. He insisted that she woke at odd hours and trained incessantly until he got bored. But she had gotten her own back by challenging him to a race so she could spend some time with her friends. She had won using her skills in parkour.<p>

"I still think you cheated, Spiky. But you can go and play with your friends if you want." Zack said as he watched Cloudia bristle. "See you later, I'll probably be with Kunzel."

Cloudia nodded as she had already given up on stopping Zack from calling her 'Spiky'.

* * *

><p>Reno grinned as he saw the blonde spiked cadet heading towards him. "Yo, over here, Spiky!" He called out, knowing it would set his friend off.<p>

"Reno! You know I hate that name. It is bad enough that Zack calls me it." Cloudia snapped as she glared at the redhead. "Can you just use my fucking name?"

Reno caught a glimpse of pain flash on the face of one of the SOLDIERS in the dining area with them. /That was odd. Why would he be upset at the mention of Cloud's mentor?/ He shrugged as he stood ready to leave with Cloudia. "Coming Cloud. We still need to catch up with the others yo."

Cloudia nodded as she followed Reno from the room.

* * *

><p>Angeal slumped slightly as he watched the two cadets leave the room. He sighed which caught the attention of Veld Leonhart and Tseng Yue.<p>

"Commander Hewley, you seem troubled." Veld said as they sat across from him. "Is it because of First Class Fair's current behavior?"

Angeal nodded sadly. "Yeah, I actually can't believe he hasn't been bothering me or the others."

"Would it help you know that his new student is getting rather annoyed with him?" Tseng asked softly. "I believe the cadet actually beat him in a challenge yesterday."

Angeal blinked in confusion. "Zack is a mentor?" He glanced at the two Turks. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I think he wanted to impress you, Angeal. He is truly trying to be responsible." Veld said with a wry grin. "Even if he insists on calling the poor cadet 'Spiky'."

Angeal sat, lost in thought for a few moments. "How is he mentoring this cadet and you said Zack lost a challenge? What sort of challenge was it?"

"He lost a foot race to a fifteen year old cadet." Veld laughed. "It was some kind of obstacle course. And the cadet won by almost a minute."

"He was concerned about the boy's sword skills. So he approached Director Lazard and was given mentorship of the boy." Tseng said softly.

* * *

><p>Cloudia sighed as she woke on her birthday. Note to self: avoid letting Zack or Reno know what today is./ She sat up and groaned as she stretched.

"Hey Spiky, time to get up!" Zack called as he burst into the room. "What? Why are you still sitting there? Today is important!"

"Go away, Zack. I need to get dressed." Cloudia yelled at her mentor before pointing at the door. "Why do I have to remind you every day?"

Zack frowned but left the room anyway. /He is weird. Why does he insist on privacy?/ He jumped when the door opened to reveal a now dressed Cloudia. "Ready to go?"

"What is so blasted important about today, Zack? " Cloudia asked as she was lead into the main building. "And why are we here?"

Zack just grinned at her. "It's evaluation day!"

Cloudia sighed and claimed the seat nearest the door. "So what does an 'evaluation day' consist of Zack?"

"Tests, mostly. The higher ups come and evaluate what you've learnt and you either pass the course or have to start basic training again."

Cloudia jumped as a tall man in a red leather coat answered her question. "Hey, you are the drunk I met in Costa del Sol."

"I'm not a drunk!" He snapped at her. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos."

Cloudia shrugged before smirking at him. "You were drunk when you first met me and you cannot deny that." She nodded to herself before leaning back against the wall. "Why red? If you are a SOLDIER, would wearing red not give away your position? I know it would where I am from."

"I like red." Genesis frowned. "Did you end up selling the last of your materials?"

"No, but I made some things out of them."

Zack watched as Genesis and Cloudia spoke about their time in Costa del Sol and what had happened since then. As they spoke, the rest of the cadets arrived and so did the evaluators.

"Spiky it's time to stop talking now. It's evaluation time."

* * *

><p>AN: There is a poll on my profile page. The results of said poll will determine which way my fic is going to go. Please vote to ensure that it a fair representation of readers. (^_~)<p> 


	4. Three: Age 16

The Turk Called Cloudia

AN: /blah/ = thoughts/inner monologue

*blah* = PHS conversation

Three – Age 16

"Listen up cadets. Today you will all be evaluated. You will be called up individually and leave the room." Dugery announced as he glared at them. "As you hear your name, leave the room and follow all instructions."

Cloudia sighed as she leant back in her chair. /I wonder how they are going to choose who goes up?/ She glanced around and grinned as she relaxed. /So the evaluators are picking the panicking ones first... good strategy./

"Oi! Spiky!" Zack hissed in her ear.

"What?" She snapped back at him.

"Your friend wants to talk again."

Genesis grinned. "So what did you end up making? Those were rather enormous furs."

"Two coats, a pair of trews and a skirt. I figured I could wear them if I went somewhere cold."

"A skirt?" Genesis laughed. "Why would you make a skirt of all things?"

"I got used to making clothes for my mother when she became ill. I guess I just forgot about her death." Cloudia hissed at him. "Besides I can always sell it."

Genesis flinched at her expression. "Hey I'm sorry ok. I just thought it might have been for someone."

She just glared at him for a few moments before relenting. "One of the jackets and the trews are for you." At his confusion she continued. "You said that after the next set of evaluations you were being sent up north. You also said you hated being cold."

"Strife, Cloud."

Genesis sat dumbfounded as she left the room. He looked over at Zack. "He did that for me? But we only knew each other for four days. And he remembered things about me that even Angeal forgets at times."

Zack sighed. "How's Angeal been, anyway?"

"He's been depressed, Zack. Why the hell did you do that to him?" Genesis asked softly. "You should go and see him. He truly misses you."

* * *

><p>Angeal sighed as he stared at the photos on his desk. There were not that many, only four. One of him and Genesis as kids, one of him, Sephiroth and Genesis after the Wutai War, another of him and Zack after Zack had become a SOLDIER Third Class, and the last was of him and the blonde girl from Nibelheim, which had been taken just before he left to return to Midgar.<p>

"Excuse me, sir, you have a rather insistent visitor."

He looked up to see a sheepish Zack leaning on the doorframe, with an annoyed secretary standing behind him glaring.

"It's alright, I was kind of expecting him." Angeal smiled at her only to have her sneer at him. "Damn, so we're gonna need another secretary again..."

Zack frowned. "How many have there been?"

"Ten... since you left..."

* * *

><p>Cloudia frowned as she aimed the shotgun the evaluator had given her. It was lighter than what she was used too. After she had fired the shots she had been assigned, the evaluator just shook his head and told her to move on to the next room.<p>

It was the same for all of the physical courses. Either the weapon was different to what she was used or the evaluator had already decided against her based on her physique. The theory evaluations were different and she managed to pass those fairly easily.

The medical evaluation was simple. They were asked about where they grew up, whether they had gone without food for extended periods, any illnesses as children and what their family was like. Then they had prepared a syringe with a low dosage of Mako and injected it into her arm.

Cloudia sighed as she sat in her cubicle waiting to be released. /That was anticlimactic... I wonder how I transfer to the Turk program from here?/ She leant back with a groan.

She rubbed at her arm in frustration as the pain evolved from simply being an annoyance to outright pain. /Damn it. What the hell did they do to this stuff? I am fairly sure it should not burn like this./

After ten minutes the burning stopped abruptly, leaving her strangely bereft. She blinked as she stared down at her arm in shock. Shortly after that the nurse came back and told her that she was free to leave now.

* * *

><p>Lazard Deusericus ran his eyes over the evaluation he had been given. "So Strife is obviously not ready to pass. Why bring his file to me?" He asked Genesis. "Well?"<p>

"He wants to be a Turk, not a SOLDIER. Forward it to them." Genesis grinned as he waved his copy of Loveless in the air.

"Still doesn't explain why you want to help this kid achieve his dreams." Lazard said with a smirk. "Why Genesis?"

"Because he's a friend, and I want him to achieve his dream." Genesis looked away. "Besides, I don't think he has anywhere else to go if he gets kicked out of Shinra."

Lazard stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Cloud said that he buried his mother before heading to Midgar."

* * *

><p>"So how many SOLDIER rejects are we getting this time?" Veld Leonhart asked as he watched Tseng Yue sort through files at his desk. "And were there any standouts?"<p>

Tseng just nodded to a pile of folders sitting beside him on the desk. "Those are the ones that were recommended by the evaluators."

Veld nodded and picked up the small pile of folders.

"Oh and sir, Director Deusericus is in your office. He insisted on waiting." Tseng smirked as Veld groaned. "It seems as if there is another person recommending a recruit for us."

Veld just glared at Tseng before walking into his office. Tseng grinned as he sorted more of the files. /I wonder if any of them are worth training.../

* * *

><p>Cloudia sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Why was it so hard for me to complete the assessments? But no I had to go and fail everything no matter how easy they were./ She rolled over and stared at the wall. /Damn it, why did I even bother to try.../ She shut her eyes unaware of Zack opening the door behind her.

Zack frowned as he saw the defeated lump that was his student. /So he didn't pass so easily, it's not the end of the world./ He walked in only to receive a glare from the blonde in question. "You know it's not the end of the world that you scored bad on the evaluations. You can still become a SOLDIER..."

"It is not that, Zack. I do not care about being in the SOLDIER program, I wanted to become a Turk." Cloudia said without turning to face him. "I am fairly sure that this is going to be my last night here."

Zack sighed as he turned away. "I'll see you in the morning Spiky."

* * *

><p>"So we will have eight people taking part in the evaluation tomorrow. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Veld said as he looked around the table at the assembled Turks.<p>

"The notes have been sent out and now all we need to do is wait." Tseng said as he fiddled with the papers in front of him. "You all know what you need to do tomorrow, correct?"

The Turks all nodded as they stood to leave the room.

"Yeah, we need to stop them before they get to the tower..."

* * *

><p>AN: How do you like it so far? Review with ideas or criticisms I don't mind either way. (^_^) There is a poll on my profile page with a question for this fic, the person with the most votes by the time i post the next chapter... (or two weeks... which ever happens first) will be picked. And the most creative suggestions for how each of the choices discover her true identity/ gender I will try to work into the story somehow or write a one short about them... (^_^)


	5. Four: Age 16 part II

The Turk Called Cloudia

AN: /blah/ = thoughts/inner monologue

*blah* = PHS conversation

Four – Age 16 Part II

Cloudia Strife sighed as she read the note that had been left on her desk. /So we are allowed to wear anything we want in this test, but not to carry obvious weapons. Sounds fun.../ She stood and dressed before heading down to the foyer to meet the evaluators.

She had a small bag with her containing a change of clothes and her gun. She was ready for anything they were going to give her. As well as the letter she had carried on her for the last three years. /Maybe I will actually be able to deliver it today./

She blinked as she saw Reno's vibrant red hair in the group waiting on the main floor of the Shinra Tower. She made her way over to him and glared at him. "So you got the message as well, Reno."

He just grinned at her, until she punched him in the stomach. "What was that for, yo?"

Cloudia just glared at him. She turned to look at the people standing around them. In all there were six others, making a total of eight people. /I wonder what we are going to end up doing... should be interesting at least./

* * *

><p>Genesis Rhapsodos sighed as he sat at his desk watching as yet another secretary quit on them. And we can't blame Zack. He has barely been here this past year... We need to find someone who doesn't worship us, hate us or bares a grudge against us... but that is almost impossible to find nowadays./

Sephiroth groaned as he saw the currently empty desk outside their offices. "What happened to that one?"

"Two words... Silver Elite." Genesis said dropping his head to his desk with a dull thud. "The Turks found a shrine to you in her house. She has since been fired."

Sephiroth groaned. "Who haven't we hired yet? Someone sane at least..."

They just sat and shuddered as they remembered the worst of their long run of secretaries.

* * *

><p>Angeal Hewley sighed as he sat across from Zack Fair in the SOLDIER mess hall. Zack glanced at his friend in concern as Angeal sighed yet again.<p>

"What's wrong, Angeal? You're not so quiet normally." Zack asked softly. "Is it something I did? I am sorry for ignoring you for so long."

Angeal sighed as he looked at his young friend. "It's not that. I haven't heard from an old friend for some time and when I went to see them, their house was empty and no one would tell me anything.'

Zack frowned in confusion at that. "That is strange... I wonder if they were kidnapped or something?"

* * *

><p>Veld Leonhart smirked as he looked at the eight blindfolded people in front of him. "We will be taking you to the start of the test area and you will be required to get as far as you can into the Tower." His grin was sinister, not that anyone could see it. "There will be people trying to capture you as well so don't expect it to be simple."<p>

A shudder ran through most of the group at his words, with only two grinning in anticipation. "Okay, so I have arranged for you all to be taken to your starting positions. Good luck for you will have until 5pm today to get as far as you can."

With a wave of his hand, a group of eight Turks set off on their assignments. Each heading for the different sectors of the Slums that their recruit was assigned.

"So Tseng, who do you think will pass the exam this time? My money's on the red head."

Tseng Yue sighed as he walked back to their offices with Veld. "The little blonde has a chance, I believe sir."

* * *

><p>Cloudia growled as she looked down at her uniform. Bastard did not have to knock me into the mud. Just because I am in a Shinra uniform does not mean I am an enemy./ She sighed as she looked around the area she had been left in. /At least I thought to bring spare clothes./

She went into an alley and quickly changed her clothes, putting her filthy uniform in her bag before heading into the slums to do her task.

* * *

><p>Reno Sinclair grinned as he ran through the slums using a route he had taken many times before. It was one of his Parkour routes. I hope Cloud gets in as well, yo. It would be awesome./

He smirked as he reached the main wire to the plate. He started climbing unaware that Cloudia had already beaten him up.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir." Cloudia Strife blinked back tears as she stood next to one of the security guards. "I'm sorry for bothering you but it's my first day and I'm a little lost..."<p>

The security guard looked down at the slender blonde and smiled softly. "Where are you supposed to be? I'll get you as close as I can."

"I was told to assist the General's secretary for now... but they didn't tell me how to get there." Cloud said as she wiped her eyes. "If you give me some directions, it would help."

"I can get you up three floors and I'll radio ahead to let my colleagues know you are coming so they can help as well." He smiled as Cloud thanked him hesitantly. "It's alright, I have a sister your age. You remind me of her a little."

* * *

><p>SHIT! That was too close./ Reno hissed as he hid below a window on the outside of the fiftieth floor. /Damn security patrols. I was nearly caught that time./

He waited until the coast was clear before climbing further.

* * *

><p>Angeal Hewley looked up in confusion as someone knocked on Sephiroth's office door. He stood to open it as Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth exchanged puzzled looks. The looks increased as the open door revealed a slightly confused blonde girl.<p>

"Excuse me, is there a Mr 'Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER' here? I have a message for him." The blonde asked as she saluted the three men in the office.

"Sorry, his office is up two floors higher." Angeal smiled at her crestfallen look. "Here I'm going upstairs anyway, may I escort you to the correct floor Miss..."

"Cloudia, and thank you." Cloud said as she took Angeal's offered arm. "I will have to inform Melody that the address she gave me was wrong... again"

* * *

><p>Reno sighed as soon as he realized he'd been caught. "Yo, when will we find out who passed?"<p>

"In a few days, we try to track your progress through the tower and look at your technique for the task assigned." The Turk said as he watched the redhead fidget. "We also use the information we gather to assign partners and tasks when you are inducted. This was your first attempt wasn't it."

"Yeah, it was, yo."

* * *

><p>Rufus Shinra sighed as he glared at his father. "Why am I here again? I already told you it isn't any of my concern whom you marry next. You have never listened to me before, so why start now?"<p>

Robert Shinra was interrupted by a knock before he could reply to the harsh statements from his son. "Come in. What do you want?"

"I have a message here for a Mr 'Robert Shinra, President of Shinra Electric Power Company.'" The blonde girl said as she held out and electric scanner. "I just need a signature and you can have the message, sir."

Rufus looked at the third blonde in the room with a frown. "Do I know you from somewhere? I swear we've met before."

Robert signed the scanner and opened his letter, quietly reading it before paling drastically.

/_Dear Robert, 16-4-XXXX_

_The blonde girl whom has given you this letter is our daughter. She is the only one to survive birth, according to Hojo. She doesn't know you're her father._

_By the time you read this message I will be long dead. But I hope you can forgive for keeping her away as I could not bear to be apart from her. It is hard enough knowing I will probably not see her next birthday._

_ Love Clara Strife_

_P.S. her name is Cloudia, but she will only answer to 'Cloud'._/

Robert looked up at the blonde messenger, 'Cloudia', in shock, "I was told you died at birth with your mother."

Cloud sighed. "I guess, that man has some explaining to do..."

* * *

><p>Veld sighed as he counted the recruits. There were two missing. "Tseng, its time, inform the General that there are 'intruders' in the tower."<p>

Tseng nodded as he picked up the phone to send the alert. "By the way, the red head was captured two floors below the General's floor by Rude."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth laughed as he hung up the phone after Tseng's call. "Angeal, remember that messenger who was looking for the Director?"<p>

"Yes what about her?" Genesis asked as Angeal paused his sparring match with Zack Fair.

"She is a Turk newbie. Today was the tower test." Sephiroth said smirking. "And they need us to find her."

Zack grinned. "So do we start here and work our way up or start at the top and work our way back down?"

"We go up, it will be quicker."

The four SOLDIERS quickly and efficiently searched each floor, following the blonde's path until they reached the President's office.

"So are we going to knock on the door?" Zack asked as they just stared at the door. "If so I vote for Genesis to do it."

Genesis just glared at Zack. "You do it then, Puppy. Because I refuse to knock on that door."

Angeal just sighed as he joined Sephiroth in leaning against the hallway wall. They watched as the two younger men poke at each other as their argument gradually grew louder.

Eventually it didn't matter as the door opened by itself to reveal the girl they had been sent to find, standing there smiling sheepishly at them. "So I guess the Turks ratted me out then."

"Yes," Sephiroth said calmly. "We are to escort you to Veld's office, immediately."

"What? Why? She hasn't hurt anyone by being here." Rufus exploded as he rushed across the room to grab Cloud. "You can't just give her to the Turks!"

"Rufus, I am a recruit, I want to work with the Turks." Cloud said softly from Rufus's arms. "Today was a test. We were to get up as high as we could without being stopped... I hope I managed to pass it."

Sephiroth just shook his head. /She made it into the President's office and still doesn't think it's good enough to pass./ He turned back to see Zack and Genesis still fighting in the hallway. "Zackary, Genesis, it's time to go. We have found the intruder. I assume you will be coming as well, Rufus."

Rufus nodded as he continued to glare at the General.

* * *

><p>Tseng sighed as he heard the argument before the door even opened. Why do they have to argue about everything? Even Rufus and I don't argue this much./ The door opened to reveal not only Genesis and Zack, but Angeal, Sephiroth, Rufus and the blonde that everyone was looking for. "Veld, they are here."

Veld walked through the connecting door and sighed as he saw the Vice President. "Where did you find him?"

"In the President's office, we even helped her up to Lazard's floor without even asking for identification." Angeal said with a rueful smile. "I was the one to escort her up further."

Tseng grinned as Cloud blushed. "The rules were that they could use any means possible to get as high as possible in the tower." He shook his head as he checked the computer. "And Strife, you have beaten the previous records. And so now we need to reevaluate our security protocols."

"What do you mean? I did as you asked." Cloud asked in confusion.

"Exactly. But someone should have stopped you somewhere along the way to ask for id or even question your presence in an area where you didn't belong." Veld said with a smirk at the four SOLDIERS.

Zack blinked in confusion as he stared at the blond standing in front of him. /So Cloud was that determined to become a Turk that he was willing to cross dress?/

* * *

><p>AN: Yes an update finally... but in truth I have recently lost my Grandfather so writing wasnt the first thing on my mind.<p>

There is a poll on my profile page which will determine how the story is going to go. So please vote and review as it feeds my muse... ^_^


	6. Five: Age 16 17

The Turk Called Cloudia

AN: /blah/ = thoughts/inner monologue

*blah* = PHS conversation

Five – Age 16 - 17

Cloudia Strife groaned as she walked back to her room on the Turks' floor. She ached everywhere after training with Tseng Yue.

Tseng taught martial arts to the Turk recruits. He was only her first of her teachers. She was going to be taught how to handle a massive range of weapons by each of the Turks before she officially became a Turk.

It turned out that only Cloudia and Reno Sinclair had made it into the ranks of the Turks. They were the only two who had even made it out of the slums, let alone how far up the tower they had gotten.

Cloudia sighed as she saw Zack Fair waiting for her outside her room. "Hello Zack, what do you want?"

* * *

><p>Reno Sinclair smirked as he watched Cloudia get dragged off by Zack. It's the same every day, yo. You'd think he woulda learned by now./

He sighed as he stepped into the room he had been given months earlier. In that time he had only ever seen his stoic blonde friend in passing as they had had very different schedules. He had needed more help than Cloudia had with weapons whereas the blonde mainly needed martial arts and street fighting lessons.

* * *

><p>Tseng frowned as he looked over the progress reports the Turks had given him on Strife and Sinclair. The reports weren't adding up with the evaluations they had received from the SOLDIER evaluators.<p>

For instance, Strife was highly skilled with her sword and gun but when she had been evaluated she had been scored as incompetent.

Whereas Sinclair was the opposite, the SOLDIER evaluation had him being highly skilled with weapons.

With a groan Tseng picked up the PHS to try and discover what had happened.

* * *

><p>Angeal Hewley smirked as he watched Zack flutter around organizing a surprise party for Cloudia. The blonde had finally gotten clearance to go on missions with the rest of the Turks. Reno still had to complete training.<p>

Sephiroth was leaning on the wall watching as well. He smirked as he thought about the reception Genesis was going to receive. He had learnt months earlier not to bother Zack's friend when he was tired.

The blonde tended to hit first then ask questions, but as a Turk that was a good policy to have... maybe it was good for dealing with Zack as well.

* * *

><p>Genesis Rhapsodos glared at the door separating him from the blonde who had stolen Zack from them for most of the last year. He wasn't even from SOLDIER yet he was still hanging around.<p>

Genesis frowned as he waited for the door to open. After almost ten minutes he simply kicked the door down and just walked in...

Only to stare up in wonder at the sight that met his eyes...

* * *

><p>Cloudia groaned as she sat watching Genesis smirk from across the table. He had only promised to keep her secret if she went on a date with him.<p>

She had already "suffered" through a Loveless play and now she was at a high class restaurant as Genesis continued to smirk at her.

~*Flashback*~

Cloudia groaned as she stood under the shower washing away the aches and pains from her day of training with Tseng Yue. She looked up as she heard someone knocking on her door. /Damn it... They will just have to wait until I am finished in here./

She had just stepped out of the tiny bathroom when the door was kicked in and Genesis walked in only to stare at her from the floor, where she had sent him.

"What the hell? Genesis what did you do that for?" Cloudia snarled as she glared at him with her hand son her hips, unaware that she was emphasizing her figure with that pose. "Could you not have just waited for me to answer the door."

Genesis meanwhile was stunned, the blonde standing before him was gorgeous and FEMALE! A smirk snapped into place and he said softly, "Does anyone here know you are a girl?" When she shook her head his smirk increased. "OK if you want me to keep your secret you need to go out with me."

~*End Flashback*~

Needless to say Cloudia had been pissed at Genesis when the evening had started but she was slowly beginning to enjoy it.

They finished dinner and ended up at Genesis's apartment for the night...

Only Cloudia was alone when she woke up, feeling really embarrassed and disgusted with herself for giving him a chance.

* * *

><p>Cissnei Soliel sighed as she looked over at the blonde she had been partnered with for this mission. He had been quiet since they were called in to see Veld Leonhart that morning.<p>

"So I wonder why you were sent on this mission with me, instead of someone with more experience?"

"I am not sure. Tseng just said I had the necessary skills that were required for this mission." The blonde replied as Cissnei jumped. "I am Cloud Strife."

"I'm Cissnei Soliel, pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>Tseng Yue snarled as he stormed in Veld's office. "Am I allowed to kill the incompetent instructors and evaluators over in the SOLDIER section, sir?"<p>

Veld looked up in confusion, as did the three Turks whom he had been meeting with. "Who do you want to kill, Tseng, and why?"

"The so-called unbiased evaluators. Because of some bizarre bias they scored Strife low on all the practical evaluations."

* * *

><p>Angeal groaned as he sat at his desk. Sephiroth and Zack looked over at him in confusion.<p>

"What's with the sighs of defeat Angeal?" Zack asked as he watched his friend and once mentor. "Is it that girl you were telling me about?"

Angeal nodded slowly. "I have looked everywhere, but it's like she has simply vanished of the face of the Planet."

"What girl?" Sephiroth asked in confusion. "Where did you meet this girl?"

"I met her almost seven years ago. She and her mother housed me for the winter when I got stranded in the Nibel Mountains." Angeal said softly. "They were not very well off but still refused to let me pay. So I offered to teach the daughter how to defend herself and her mother."

"That's where your Buster Sword went isn't it. You gave it to the girl."

* * *

><p>Cissnei stared at her partner in shock as they changed for a bath. "So you're a girl? Do the bosses know?"<p>

Cloudia shrugged. "I am not sure... I would assume so." She slid into the shared bath. "So where do you think they are sending us?"

Cissnei grinned at that. "I stole the orders. We are headed for some place called Nibelheim to check on its reactor...but I don't know where Nibelheim is..."

Cloudia sighed as she looked at the roof. "I know Nibelheim, I was born there." She shut her eyes as she felt sick... again. "I wonder if there is a healer here? I think there is something wrong with me."

Cissnei watched as Cloudia rushed to the toilet to vomit yet again for the day. /I wonder what's wrong with her. She wasn't like this when we left Midgar./

They both looked up as someone knocked on the door. Cissnei finished bathing and wrapped a towel around her so she could answer the door.

"What do you want? We were busy." Cissnei snapped as she opened the door.

The poor soldier blushed as he saw what Cissnei was wearing. "Um... the helicopter's here and we are leaving in ten minutes. Sorry to disturb you, ma'am."

"Fine we'll be down in time so piss off." Cissnei sighed, shutting the door. "Sorry Cloud but we can't see a healer here, we have ten minutes until we leave for Nibelheim. Maybe there we can find a healer... hey do you wanna borrow my spare uniform skirt? We could confuse the hell out of the pilot and the soldier pipsqueak."

Cloudia just sighed as she washed her face. "I will borrow the uniform, only because my own is dirty."

Cissnei grinned at her partner's odd way of speaking. /I wonder why she speaks like that... but it is cute./

* * *

><p>Genesis sighed as he crouched behind some bushes outside a small fortress in Wutai. He was already sick of the mission he had been sent on. Not only was he tired and bored, he was already missing Cloudia.<p>

That was the one thing he truly regretted, leaving with saying goodbye or even leaving a note. Genesis shook his head as he signaled for his troops to attack the target, as he drew his blood red sword and leapt into battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a dark room in a dilapidated mansion a pair of eye suddenly snapped open.<p>

"She's returned..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that its taken so long for me to update the story. My old laptop fried another motherboard and then I got hooked on playing FFVII:Crisis Core on my new PSP.<p>

Anyways, there is a poll on my account please go and vote. And please review with any suggestions for this story or any others.


	7. Six: Age 17

The Turk Called Cloudia

AN: /blah/ = thoughts/inner monologue

*blah* = PHS conversation

Six - Age 17

Cloudia Strife sighed as she watched the people of Nibelheim stare at her in confusion. She didn't really care at that moment as her motion sickness decided to hit her again.

Cissnei Soliel smirked at the look of disgust on the soldier's face as Cloudia threw up. "Ok, so we are here about the mutations."

A tall dark haired man stepped forward. "Welcome to Nibelheim. I am Zangan." He bowed to the two Turks. "We have arranged for you to stay at..."

"The dark haired one can. I won't have that girl in my Inn!"

Zangan frowned as Mikael Lockhart stepped forward with a sneer. The villagers nodded in agreement with him as they glared at the blonde.

"It's fine, Zangan. I'll just stay at my house. I actually expected something like this would happen." Cloudia shrugged. "Cissnei, I'll see you in the morning."

Cissnei frowned. "You know the rules. We stay together." She turned to the pilot and soldiers. "I guess you can stay at the Inn overnight then."

The Innkeeper looked shocked at her words but Cissnei simply ignored him in favour of Zangan. "Is there a doctor or a healer in this village? My partner has been ill for a fair time now and we were curious as to what it was."

"I'm sorry but the last healer we had died two years ago." Zangan sighed as he glanced at Cloudia. "You took the keys when you left didn't you. I had always wondered about that..."

Cloudia blushed as the other villagers glared at her. "Well it is my home. I wasn't sure what would have happened if I left it."

Zack Fair groaned as he wandered through the slums of Midgar looking for the friend Cloud had told him of. /I wonder how Spiky met this Aerith person?/

Zack frowned as he saw a church hidden amongst the ramshackle buildings of the slums. /Odd... I didn't know there was a church down here... I wonder if I can get a look around.../ He walked up the stairs to the church and slipped through the open doors. /Whoa, these are... flowers?/

"Hello?"

He jumped as someone spoke to him. He looked up to stare at a tall brunette girl standing amongst the flowers. "Uh... hi?"

Genesis Rhapsodos snarled as he swung his Rapier at the enemy he was fighting. He was sick and tired of being attacked by masked enemies, so he decided to capture this one only to be horrified at what the mask had been concealing...

His attacker had his own face but was also obviously not human...

"No more secretaries, Angeal. I will do all the paperwork myself if I have to."

Angeal Hewley glanced up to see a very disheveled Sephiroth standing before his desk. "What did this one do, Seph?"

"She wanted me to fuck her. Is that something she should have asked me?" Sephiroth asked, absently playing with Angeal's paperweight.

Angeal just sighed. "It isn't something you should be asked to do unless you have romantic feelings for the person in question."

Cloudia sighed in frustration as she watched yet another of the villagers ignore her. /I should be used to this by now especially as I was born here, but this is ridiculous./ She turned away from the villagers to look up towards the reactor that towered over the village.

"What is it, Cloud? Did you sense something?" Cissnei asked as she walked over. "We should check it out, after all no one seems to know anything here."

The villagers at least blushed as she turned to stare at them. Cloudia nodded as she turned to go back to her house. Cissnei glared at the villagers standing around her.

"Why the hell do you hate her so much? Is it because she is different to the rest of you?" Cissnei asked angrily. "I hope you never leave this village as you will surely regret it."

Some of the villagers looked ashamed but not many, Cissnei just sighed and walked away.

_There had always been stories about the abandoned Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, some scary and some that are simply absurd._

_The scariest of these stories involved a man whom had entered the mansion alone nearly twenty years previously but had never come out. It has been said that he was murdered in the mansion, or if people were even more spooked he was a ghost before he went into the building..._

_But on rare occasions, the truth is more horrifying than the stories..._

Our story starts back twenty years ago with our victim being one Vincent Valentine, age 27. Vincent is a member of the Shinra Electric Power Company's Department of Administrative Research, more commonly known as the Turks. He had been assigned to protect a scientist by the name of Lucresia Crescent.

The first six months went fine, it was boring work as she never left the mansion, in fact she had barely left the labs hidden in the basement. But Vincent was starting to have a problem, he was developing feelings for his charge.

After a long time of trying to avoid the issue, they give into their mutual feelings. But they were unaware that the head scientist, a slimy little man called Hojo, knew and shortly after their one slip up, Vincent had been shot and used as an experiment by Hojo.

_And so the story of the Shinra Mansion began._

Zangan frowned as he waited for the two women to return from the reactor towering over the small mountain village. They had been missing for about a week and, of course, now the mayor was starting to panic. /Of course, Lockhart is panicking if something has happened, Shinra will need to investigate./

Hojo smirked as he intercepted and read a message that had been sent from Nibelheim a week before. "I must prepare for a trip now."

Genesis groaned as he watched the blood soaked fields of Wutai fade into the distance as the transport ship headed for Junon. /Hopefully, Cloud will forgive me... I shouldn't have left her like that. Especially not for so long.../ He let his head fall onto the seat's headrest. /But I wouldn't blame her if she has moved on. It's been nearly a year since we last saw each other.../

As Genesis rested the transport ship drew ever closer to the mainland and the surprises it held.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a quick note, I have set up a poll for TooLittle Too Late. Please go to it and vote.


End file.
